


If I Die Young

by harrietpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietpotter/pseuds/harrietpotter
Summary: One choice that day and everything about the wizarding world changes.





	1. Bury Me in Satin

It was a cold Hallows Day when a hooded dark figure crept through the dark night of Godric's Hollow. Entering the cozy Potter's Cottage he glided passed the sniveling and groveling form of Peter Pettigrew and up the stairs to the nursery. He looked first upon the bawling form of the male infants with rats nest crimson hair and dim hazel eyes. He curled his lips in disgust and the sniveling infants before moving on to the female one year old. She was staring at him curiously with her sparkling bright green eyes with her silky midnight black hair framing her infant face. he could feel her magical power rolling off her in waves and he made a choice that would their world as they knew it.

 

"Avada Kedavra," He whispered into the night, pointing his crooked white wand at the girl's form. The green jet of light flew from the wand and towards her forehead, but instead of falling lifeless at the crib like he expected, the light bounced back quicker than a flash and crashed into the Dark Lord Voldemort disintegrating him, and setting loose an explosion that rocked the house and marked the boy child with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead from a jagged piece of falling debris. Soon after the house all, but collapsed there was a silence before a three cracks of apparition were heard in the night and rushing footsteps headed up the stairs, and stopping at the door. There was a sight to behold when entering the nursery room, with one bawling boy child bleeding from a mark on his forehead, and an unconscious girl child lying in her crib. They were surrounded by the debris of the collapsed cottage, but left otherwise untouched, while there at their feet lie the remains and robes of the Dark Lord that one of them just defeated.

"Which one was it, Albus?" A red headed green eyed female asked, sadly. An old man with a long white beard and hair, and baby blue twinkling eyes walked over to each child slowly looking them over. Finally he held up the boy, and raised him for them to see, saying, "Charles Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived!"


	2. Gather Up Your Tears

It was Charles Potter's fifth birthday and everyone who was anyone was there, with a present pile as tall as a mountain and a cake the size of an elephant, the party was going splendid for everyone.  At least almost everyone, because there sitting in her bedroom was one Clara Potter looking out the window of her room longingly staring down at the party outside.  Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at each and every person staring at the her father giving the birthday speech of how proud he was of his _son._   Never did he mention his oldest child and heir to the family Clara Dorea Potter.  It was all Charles this, Charles that, and he never would say anything of his daughter.  'Grow up,' a voice in the back of her head whispered, 'If they're not going to give you the time of day, than show them how wrong they are!  Show them what Clara Potter can do!'  Furiously wiping the tears from her face she stood and snuck out the door and to the library.  There was where she would begin her mission, to become the best and the most powerful and influential witch or wizard alive!  She studied for months before she finally do what only the most powerful wizards could do, Wandless Magic.  She studied muggle theories of magic so that she could experiment and create new spells.  She found an old blank book and started to write a grimoire collection of every single spell she mastered or created.  One day she heard a conversation about them drawing up a marriage conversation between her and Neville Longbottom, and so she started researching laws and politics so that she wasn't forced into anything, and could make her own choices.  While researching history of laws she discovered the pureblood culture, and what terms like mud blood, blood traitor, and Dark and Light really meant.  Mud blood was a term used for muggleborns who think the muggle world and the wizarding world are the same, blood traitors or those who turn their back on the Hecate or Magic, and Dark and Light do not essentially mean good and evil.  That was when she heard of 'It'.  Over the centuries their have been many Dark and Light Lords and Ladies, but only some of them are True Dark and Light Lords.  True Lords are lords that exude and magical aura that attracts creatures and people of the Dark aligned or Light aligned depending on what alignment that the True Lord has.  In the days of Albion Dark and Light Lords ruled side by side such as Morgana Le Fey and Merlin Emrys, but their are sometimes those rare cases that tie them together called Grey Lords such as Arthur Pendragon.  While Dark Lords represent Giants, Basilisks, Acromantulas and Dementor and Light Lords represent Phoenixes, Unicorns, Ghosts and Thunderbirds, Grey Lords represent, The Goblins, The House Elves, The Merfolk, The Centaurs, the Veelas and the Werewolves.  From That day forth it was Clara's dream to become as close to a True Grey Lady as possible.  She researched aura's and how to tell how strong yours is as well as what alignment it has.  She tried the test and discovered she had a grey alignment as well as having a 500 out of 500 of strength.  From then on Clara's goal was crystal clear, she was going to research everything to do with being a True Lady/Lord and then she was going be just like her Idol Arthur Pendragon and create a New Albion!

 

__________________________________

 

Clara sighed once again as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.  She was wearing a silk cream colored summer dress, black flats, and white pearls around her neck with her silky raven hair tied into a braid.  Today was the day she was going to get her Hogwarts letter, and then she was finally going to get a wand!  For the past seven years Clara had built up her muscle, trained her wandless magic, and completed her Animagus form.  She was proud of herself and today was hopefully the day she could drop her mask of delicate damsel in distress, and be the badass Grey Lady of Slytherin.  And she was going to be in Slytherin just so she could spite her parents.  She cast a wandless Scourgify on herself and headed downstairs.

"Clara, your Hogwarts Letter is here!" called her father James once she entered the kitchen.

Clara took the letter greedily and gingerly opened the wax seal.

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

    Dear Ms. Potter,

    We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at [Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry). Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

    Term begins on [1 September](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/1_September). We await your owl by no later than [31 July](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/31_July).

    Yours sincerely,

[ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/6/67/Minerva_McGonagall_sig.png/revision/latest?cb=20111220005427)

    Minerva McGonagall

    Deputy Headmistress

###  Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 

    UNIFORM

    First-year students will require: 

    1\. Three sets of plain work [robes](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Robes) (black)
    2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
    3\. One pair of protective gloves ([dragon](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon) hide or similar)
    4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

    Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

    COURSE BOOKS

    All students should have a copy of each of the following:

     _[The Standard Book of Spells](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/The_Standard_Book_of_Spells) (Grade 1)_

    _by[Miranda Goshawk](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Miranda_Goshawk)_

     _[A History of Magic](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/A_History_of_Magic)_

    _by[Bathilda Bagshot](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Bathilda_Bagshot)_

     _[Magical Theory](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Theory) _

    _by[Adalbert Waffling](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Adalbert_Waffling)_

     _[A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/A_Beginner%27s_Guide_to_Transfiguration)_

    _by[Emeric Switch](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Emeric_Switch)_

     _[One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/One_Thousand_Magical_Herbs_and_Fungi)_

    _by[Phyllida Spore](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Phyllida_Spore)_

     _[Magical Drafts and Potions](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Drafts_and_Potions)_

    _by[Arsenius Jigger](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Arsenius_Jigger)_

     _[Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them)_

    _by[Newt Scamander](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Newton_Scamander)_

     _[The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Forces:_A_Guide_to_Self-Protection)_

    _by[Quentin Trimble](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Quentin_Trimble)_

     OTHER EQUIPMENT

    

    1 [wand](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Wand)
    1 [cauldron](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Cauldron) (pewter, standard size 2)
    1 set glass or crystal phials
    1 [telescope](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Telescope)
    1 set [brass scales](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Brass_scales)

    Students may also bring, if they desire, an [owl](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Owl) OR a [cat](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Cat) OR a [toad](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Toad).

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

 

    Yours sincerely,

[ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/5/54/Lucinda_Thomsonicle-Pocus_sig.png/revision/latest?cb=20120407140353)

    [Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Lucinda_Thomsonicle-Pocus)

    [Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Chief_Attendant_of_Witchcraft_Provisions)

 

 

 ____________________________

 

 Clara grinned as they stepped into Diagon Alley for the one hundredth time, and as the reporters bombarded her brother and parents, she headed for Gringotts.  She came to the doors of the bank, bowed to the guards, as was goblin custom, in thanks.  There engraved on the silver doors was a poem.

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

 

She smiled before making her way into the bank and heading to the nearest teller.  She waited for him to speak first, as was Goblin Custom, and after five minutes he finally looked up stating, "Welcome to Gringotts, May your gold always flow, How may I help you?" he asked.

"Thank you, and may your enemies fall to your blade, Master Goblin May I have an inheritance test done?" she questioned politely in Gobbledygook.  He jerked in surprise before calling for a Goblin called Griphook.  Another Goblin hurried over and lead her to a neat office off to the side if the hallway.  He handed her a quill, and spoke.

"Write your full name and it shall show your inheritances financially, and magically," He ordered.  I scrawled out Clara Dorea Potter onto the parchment and slowly word by word the parchment filled up.

 

**Name: Clara Dorea Potter**

**Title: True Grey Lady**

**Ladyships** :

**Pendragon (Will)**

**Potter**

**Black**

**Fleamont**

**Peverell**

**Slytherin (Conquest)**

**Gryffindor**

 

**Ravenclaw**

 

**Vaults:**

**Pendragon: 634127894678126478126g 637821648127s 643812648912k, 2638243247 books, 62478623154 heirlooms, 25 Manors, 3 Palaces, 5 Cottages, 467 Villages, 21 Magical Shopping districts**

**Potter: 7389123789381290g 26348716428s 7291834k, 37281378 books, 731289378 Heirlooms, 2 Manors, 25 Cottages**

**Black: 27348192489234793g 648237648237468s 62846198412394k, 312894682 books, 728347967239 heirlooms, 5 Manors, 2 Townhouses, 47 cottages**

**Fleamont: 637821647861g 634821648s 6387227k, 63781 books, 362781 Heirlooms, 1 Townhouse, 1 Manor**

**Peverell: 2637816378126327g 3628136728s 723919282k, 3781222 books, 3 Heirlooms, 1 Manor, 1 Castle**

**Slytherin: 3628173126376263278g 6378213687s 6283768726378k, 63278 books, 36278136 Heirlooms, 25% of Hogwarts, 1 Manor**

**Gryffindor: 3628173126376263278g 6378213687s 6283768726378k 3362781 books, 637821 heirlooms, 25% of Hogwarts, 1 Manor**

**Ravenclaw: 3628173126376263278g 6378213687s 6283768726378k, 3781264383612836 books, 36871263 heirlooms, 25% of Hogwarts, 1 Manor**

 

**Total Shareholdings:**

**75% of Daily Prophet**

**45% of Flourish and Blotts**

**56% of Ollivanders**

**!00% of The Earopean, North American, African and Asian Ministries of Magic as Queen of Albion**

**67% of Wizarding Wireless Network Inc.**

**35% of Tomes and Scrolls**

**66% of Magical Menagerie**

**67% of Dervish and Banges**

 

** Magical Inheritances: **

**500 of 500 Grey Aura**

**Technomancy**

**Metamorphmagus**

**Summoner**

 

Clara stared at the parchment shocked, "How do I own all these Ladyships?" she asked, shakily.

"Potter, Peverell, Fleamont, and Gryffindor was given to you as the oldest and Fleamont Potter considered James Potter an Unworthy heir, Slytherin was given to you as the defeater of the previous heir, Tom Marvolo Riddle or as you know him Lord Voldemort, Ravenclaw and Black come from your Mother and Godfather and were not claimed in the available time limit, and therefore are forfeited to you, while Pendragon's Will stated that the next True Grey Lord/Lady was to be given ownership of Albion and all its assets," Griphook responded.  Clara nodded Numbly, before a smirk tore its way onto her face.  Technomancy is the ability to manipulate Technology, and a Summoner is someone who can summon spirits from the spirit Realm, so all in all she was quite powerful politically and Magically.

"Can I test for Ladyship?" She asked.

"Of Course Lady Potter," Griphook pressed a button on the desk and with a pop a box appeared on the desk.  He opened it to show seven rings, the Pendragons ring was silver with a gold and diamond crown as the symbol, while the Potter ring was black with the Potter Coat of Arms being two Lions crossing.  The Black ring was a crystal skull with black pearls as eyes, the Fleamont ring was toe silver wings spread into a circle, and the Peverell ring was a circle surrounded by a triangle with a line through the center of it.  Finally the Slytherin Ring was Ouroboros in a black circle, Gryffindor was a golden lion with ruby eyes, and the Ravenclaw was Raven with sapphires for eyes.  Clara grinned and slipped them onto her index finger before they molded into a single ring with a diamond crown in the center surrounded each ring symbol.

"Congratulations Lady Pendragon, you are officially a Lady of seven Houses as well as a legal emancipated adult!" Griphook smirked.  Soon after that was done I was given a Gringotts card and sent on my way where I went shopping for my school supplies.  I grabbed my school books, a three compartment trunk with a index library, potions lab, and wardrobe, a first year potions kit, school robes, and a Fox cub.  Finally I headed over to Ollivanders to get my wand.  After trying box after box of wands I finally found the perfect and rare wand mixed with the woods of Pine and Vine Wood, along with the cores of a Thunderbird Tail Feather and a Horned Serpent horn.

_______________________________________

 

She grinned as sat down in her new compartment on the Hogwarts Express.  Hogwarts here I come! 

 

 


End file.
